The invention relates to a device for leveling a cabinet, an appliance, a machine or other structure on an uneven floor. In the case of a machine or a cabinet, such as kitchen cabinets, refrigerators, freezers or a cooking range, the structure is often required to stand on an uneven surface. Kitchen cabinets, for example, must be perfectly level and stable. Floors on the other hand are never perfectly level, demanding the installer to use “shims” or other leveling devices. Shims are not stable and are troublesome to install, because of the following: Cabinets are installed side by side and the rear-most shims for each cabinet are hidden by the next cabinet to be set in place. Therefore, in order to make critical fine adjustments, the installer would need to remove some of the cabinets already in place to reach the back-most shims and by doing so must now re-level the cabinets that were removed. This kind of leveling operation is very labor intensive and time consuming. Other leveling devices address this problem with devices that mount in various ways underneath the cabinets and require holes to be drilled through the bottom of the cabinet floor. Holes drilled through the bottom of the cabinet floor are ugly and are not desirable at all. Also, adjusting this type of leveling devices is a slow undertaking because it is difficult to get a tool, such as a screw driver, through the hole and onto the adjustment screw without missing any of the screws altogether.